1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a photoelectric conversion device provided with a transfer gate that transfers a signal charge to a signal generation part from a photoelectric conversion part.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a photoelectric conversion device such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, the one which has a transfer gate that transfers a signal charge generated by a photoelectric conversion part to a signal generation part that generates an electrical signal based on the signal charge is well-known. As an example of such a photoelectric conversion device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,269 may be referred to.